A simple dare
by Kiran - Chyanne
Summary: a dare turns into a disaster!  two girls are dared to go into the cursed forest but,when they do they get sent to sylverant!  and end up joining the chosen of regeneration on her journey! oh and this is my first story... still in progress :P


"i dare you to...go into the cursed forest"

a pale faced boy dared the two girls

the girls looked at each other and paused for a moment

then they looked back at the pale faced boy and nodded

as they walked towards the forest the boy stopped and bid them farewell...

they started to walk into the forest the girl with cat ears looked back ...

"Kiran,do you think we'll come back out?"

"i don't know,they say that once you go in the forest you get sent somewhere out of this world..."

"but thats just a legend,right?"

"like I said,i don't know..."

the so-called kiran held the girl with wolf ears hands

and they continued to walk on into the dark forest,as they were walking kiran noticed a tomb looking thing she ran up to it dragging the girl with wolf ears along there was odd writing on it,kiran could only understand a little bit

"chyanne,look at this it's so strange..."

"this must be it.."

"what are you talking about?"

"look at the writing! It's so marvelous!

As chyanne rambled about the writing inspecting the tomb,kiran went behind the tomb to find two seals looking like a hand print she inspected it and put her hand on one of the seals it started to glow she was pretty amazed she put her hand on the other and it dulled,chyanne noticed kiran was missing and went behind the tomb and was surprised to find the hand seals

"oh,kiran im so glad you found this!"

"um,why chyanne?"

"quickly,put your hand on one of the seals I want to see if it works if we are th-"

kiran put her hand on the seal and chyanne put her hand on the other one...

the tomb started to glow wildly and sent a powerful force towards the girls as the forest started to darken around them orbs of light were emitting from them and the tomb,it felt as if tiny...tiny shards of glass were cutting them as though, the pain stayed and felt horrible,a huge blast of light shot them both in the chest...kiran landed against a tree,chyanne fell on the forest floor kiran moaned in pain,there was nothing from chyanne,kiran was worried and staggered to chyanne...

"hey chyanne,you ok?"

chyanne didn't move or talk,kiran shook her some more

still nothing said or done,chyanne was knocked out cold kiran was badly injured,but she managed to lift chyanne up on her back

she yelped in pain...

kiran noticed the tomb was gone she was a little shocked but,she had to focus on where to go,she looked around for a small path

kiran paused and listened to the wind the wind was coming from the north so she had to go east witch was behind her she turned around and saw a small path she walked towards it

"chyanne,you are so damn heavy"

she kept on walking and saw a little village,she felt some relief she started to run towards the village and collided with a boy in a red suit they both fell,chyanne grunted a bit...kiran looking worried and a bit frightened yelped at the red suited boy

"i'm so sorry,sir!"

"it's okay don't worry 'bout it"

the boy got up brushing himself off then he helped kiran get up

"what happened to you,your bleeding!"

"long story,but my friend is badly injured and she wont wake up!"

"here,let me help you"

"thank you so much"

he picked up chyanne and motioned kiran to come by him kiran went to his side and helped him with chyanne...

"i know someone that can heal you and your friend's wounds"

"thank you so much,sir"

they entered the village,the calming sights made kiran relaxed and kinda happy,they walked in to a school everyone gasped at the sight of kiran and chyanne, kiran felt sorry for intruding them with her bloody sight

the red suited boy put chyanne down by the corner with a weird shaped hole in the wall,he went up to a silver haired women I assume is the teacher he explained to her what had happened between kiran and him,kiran went to go sit by chyanne,kiran's back was fractured by hitting the tree so it was kind of hard to sit down,the kids of the class all stared at kiran and chyanne...

they all whispered to each other,then a blonde haired girl came and sat by the two and offered kiran some water,she was really thirsty but she hesitated to take the water,the blonde motioned for her to take it so she did she drank it so fast she choked

"are you okay!"

"y-yeah i'm all right..."

"okay,your friend will be allright,raine is a really good healer!"

"raine? Is that the silver haired woman?

"yup,oh and i'm collette and the boy who helped you here is lloyd!"

and a silvered hair boy comes over and sits by chyanne

"and im genis!"

"nice to meet you guys"

then raine interrupted the conversation and lloyd came and sit on the other side of me they all noticed the animal ears on chyanne and kiran

"how facinating!"

"um professor arent you supposed to heal chyanne and kiran?"

"shut it lloyd"

raine inspects the animal ears again then starts to heal chyanne and kiran...


End file.
